


Love Letters

by rqntaros



Category: Lab Rats - Fandom, Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV), Mighty Med
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rqntaros/pseuds/rqntaros
Summary: When Chase Davenport gets a love letter in his locker just a few days before valentine’s day, he’s faced with obvious confusion as he tries to track down who exactly is sending him said letters.
Relationships: Chase Davenport/Kaz, Kase - Relationship, Kaz/Chase Davenport
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Love Letters

one day at school, chase opens his locker. he watches in surprise as a letter falls out, immediately sparking curiosity inside of him. he kneels down, picking up the letter. chase ♡ was scrawled messily on the top of the sheet of paper. he unfolds it and reads it, feeling overwhelmed with emotions.

_hey spikey. cute nickname, right? came up with it myself. anyways, i guess this is a secret admirer type thing since v day is coming up. i like making a game out of things, so catch me if you can winky face. i would draw a winky face but while writing this letter i learned that i cannot, in fact, draw winky faces._

_-♡_

chase reads the letter over and over again, shocked. "what... the hell?" he mumbles, unable to wrap his head around the fact that anyone would ever want to write him a love letter.

he folds the note back up neatly and places it into a folder. he closes his locker and heads to class, scanning the hallways as he does.

_it could be anyone. it could be oliver... or jack. or sebastian maybe? or..._

chase is deep in thought as he walks the hallways. so deep in thought that he ends up tripping over his own feet, crashing into the floor. he lets out an embarrassed sigh, _thank god nobody saw that._

"dude, are you good?"

_or so i thought..._

he flips around abruptly, making eye contact with a familiar face. _oh... that's kaz. kaz... something._

kaz reaches his hand out and helps chase up, "that was a nasty spill, man. are you good?"

chase frowns in embarrassment, "i'm okay, thank you. i was just thinking about..."

kaz tilts his head, "thinking about what?"

"oh, nothing! i should get to class, i'm never late. see you later, kaz!"

chase rushes into class, feeling his face heat up the minute he sits down. he can barely focus on the lesson, which was very out of character.

_i cant stop thinking about that note. it has to be a prank, right? there's no way someone actually... likes me._

the note messed with his head the entire day. there were so many options but so many reasons why it couldn't be them.

_it can't be sebastian because he's been open about how he doesn't want a relationship for months now._

_it could be jack but jack brewer was not the type to send notes to show his affection._

_and oliver... is obsessed with skylar._

dammit! those are they only openly out guys at school. i'm never going to figure this out.

the next day, he unlocks his locker. he watches in bewilderment as yet another note falls out. he leans down and picks it up, immediately unfolding it.

_heya spikey! got any ideas as to who i am yet? probably not, so i'll give you one. consider it an early valentine's day gift. hint number one: i'm not out at school yet._

_catch me if you can!_

_-♡_

"that doesn't help at all!" he yells, slamming his locker. as he does, he catches the attention of several peers. his face goes red and he drops the note, burying his head in his hands.

"hey, davenport, how come everytime i see you, you're embarrassing yourself?" a voice sounds from behind him. he whirls around and makes eye contact with kaz, sighing.

"probably because there's never a time where i'm not embarrassing myself,"

kaz chuckles in response and kneels down, picking up the note that chase had dropped. "what's this?"

chase shrugs, "it's a um... a love letter, i guess?"

kaz unfolds it and scans it, chuckling. "wow, someone's got the hots for you!" he teases.

chase rips the note out of his hand, "yeah, whatever! this is the second note i've gotten and i have no idea who this guy is! i'm just... i'm over it already. valentine's day can't come fast enough,"

sometime during his rant, the two boys had began walking to class. "i think you should just relax, let fate take its course. if the dude likes you, he's obviously going to come out to you eventually. don't stress it, bro!" he claps chase on the back.

chase found a strange sense of comfort in kaz's words, causing his lips to curl up into a smile. "thanks, kaz. i'll see you around, okay?" chase says, and then turns around.

“also kaz!” he calls out, and kaz turns around, “i like your bracelet,” chase compliments, eyeing the black beaded bracelet on his wrist.

kaz glances at it, a smile on his face. “thank you, chase,” kaz thanks, and the two separate.

_he's... oddly cool. for a straight person._

day 3. chase opens his locker, a note falls out.

_hint two, spikey! are you ready?_

_we went to camp together in fourth grade._

_-♡_

"you've got to be-!" he hisses. in fourth grade, chase went to a huge, all boys summer camp. that was hardly specific.

"if he keeps this up, we're both going to be alone on valentine's day!" he whispers to himself as he gathers his books and heads to class.

day 4. one day until valentine's day. yet another note. but this time... it was written on the back of a picture.

_here you go, spikey. hope this helps. winky face (yeah... still can't draw em!)_

_-♡_

he turns over the picture and feels his breath hitch. it was a picture from camp, of about nine boys. he recognized everyone. himself, sebastian, adam, jack, oliver, kaz, trent, owen, jerry, and milton.

_so... it's one of them?_

he rushes into an empty classroom and sits down, crossing people off.

_i've already said why it can't be sebastian and oliver. adam is... my brother... jerry and milton have been dating for years._

so that leaves kaz, trent, owen, and jack.

"wow. these options suck." he mumbles as he places the picture into his bag. as he goes to exit the classroom, a paper with kaz's name written on it catches his eye.

he picks it up, looking it over.

_i also think the two main characters should have been a little more involved if you know what i mean. i would draw a winky face here but i don't know how to draw those :(. #pray4kaz_

chase let's out a chuckle at his idiocy and sets the paper back down. as he goes to leave, he feels the earth slow down and his breath gets caught in his throat.

_wait a damn minute._

after school on thursday, the day before valentine’s day, chase slips a note into kaz’s locker. he backs away from the locker, feeling a wave of euphoria wash over him.

_hey, kazzy. cute nickname, right? came up with it myself. anyways, since today is valentine’s day, would you want to meet me at the cafe on ninth? maybe i can teach you how to draw winky faces. ;)._

_-spikey_

chase bounces his leg as he waits for kaz to show up. _what if he doesn’t come? what if i was wrong about who he was? what if i humiliated myself in that note? oh lord help me._

he hears the bell on the door chime and looks up, face breaking out into a grin when he sees kaz. kaz sits down, a smile on his face.

“hi, spikey,” 

”hi, kazzy,”

kaz reaches into his bag and then places a gift box in front of chase.

chase picks it up, reading the tag.

_for spikey :)_

he opens it and inside sat a white beaded bracelet, similar to the one kaz was wearing. he takes it out of the box and slips it on, “thank you, kaz,” he mumbles.

“i feel stupid, i didn’t get you anything and-!”

“chase, chase!”

“yeah?”

kaz smiles at the adorable boy in front of him, placing his hand on top of chases. “you’re here. that’s more than enough.”

chase feels a blush spread across his cheeks as he intertwines their fingers together, “happy valentine’s day, kaz.”

“happy valentine’s day, chase.”


End file.
